


A Bird In Hand

by Vampykitty_kun



Series: Earth V9 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is "Dead", Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, M/M, Tim Drake is Catlad, Tim has much sass, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps he should not have made his trap so trigger happy at that strength?</p>
<p>No… after all, it HAD been meant for Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird In Hand

He smiled, genuinely pleased with himself as he watched the man struggle to free the knots around his ankle, hanging some twenty feet off the ground upside down. Mostly because the trap had _not_ been set for the Red Hood at all, but instead, _Robin_ \- who had entirely neglected come bursting into the warehouse all together despite how patiently he had waited.

Jason cussed in agitation, swinging his upper body repeatedly topside to fumble with the rope around his ankle, only to have to once again drop down and rest. He had lost his knives during the abrupt ascent and no longer had any means to cut himself free.

Perhaps he should not have made his trap so trigger happy at that strength?

No… after all, it _had_ been meant for _Damian_.

It wasn’t _his_ fault that Jason had for some reason come to the very same warehouse- nor that he had neglected to ever think of toe-knives for his boots…

He snickered to himself perched on one of the upper beams, draped across it on his stomach as he watched the struggle just a little bit longer, grin growing larger.

When Jason gave a snarl several minutes later and was looking a little too red in the face for his comfort, Tim sighed, launched himself up onto his feet, and strutted across the metal beam towards the line. He cocked his head and looked down upon the dangling man fondly. Jason was so preoccupied with his predicament that he hadn’t even noticed yet that he was not alone, and it gave him a surge of pride as he bent down and gave a quick tug to the rope.

“ _Here Birdie, Birdie, Birdie…_ ” He purred, the cheshire grin growing ever wider as the man ceased his thrashing and froze, shining red helmet tilting up towards his direction.

He gave a small wave, cast a quick look of pity, and wrenched the knife from his boot.

“Wait, no!”

And it was all too late…

Tim cut clean through the line, and the Hood dropped with a loud yelp toward the ground, only for a loud crack to break the silence, and him to stop with a jolt and his face just inches from the pavement.

“You honestly didn’t think I’d let you dive head first did you?” He tutted, snapping his wrist to release the hold of the whip, causing the man to collapse in a heap upon his back with a grunt. “You should know me better than that, _Jay_ …” With a pout he leapt down after him, rolling into a crouch just above his head.

The Hood snorted.

“Never really can tell with you to be honest… Just last week you sicced Bullock and his lackeys on me, and I ended up with half the GCPD on my tail for most of the night.”

Tim sighed and reached down, popping the holds on the man’s helmet, before lifting it off entirely and running a clawed hand gently across his cheek.

“Ah yes… but you see, Mum needed a break away, and capturing the _Red Hood_ holds much higher priority than _Catwoman_. You should really blame Dick. Bruce was _never_ so harsh on her.” He murmured, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the man’s lips. “Besides, I know that you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, and giving those slobs the slip. Don’t take it to heart Jay.”

Jason scowled up at him but he knew he had already won this argument.

He sighed once more and stood, stretching his arms up over his head until his back cracked, and he groaned contently.

“Unfortunately we have to cut this short I’m afraid…” He chuckled, snapping the whip back around his waist. “I do believe I hear sirens headed this way, which means it would be wise if you followed suit. If you’re still sore about falling into my ‘bird-trap’, well… _you know where to find me_. I’ll be sure to make it up to you.” He grinned, and gave a quick wink before launching himself back up towards the rafters, and making a break through the skylight.

Jason lay there for a moment more wondering just how he managed to get himself into such a mess, before he let out a groan, and hoisted himself up off the floor.

Dammit if he wasn’t totally whipped.

Wherever the man was, he was sure Bruce was laughing at him…

 


End file.
